Trato sellado
by Tumatawa
Summary: Con la guerra a punto de comenzar, Ino cree que el mundo se le viene encima. Sin embargo, no se ha dado cuenta de que, por muy seguro de si mismo que parezca, el joven Comandante General, es ahora el que más ayuda necesita. ¡Feliz cumpleaños K-nessy!
1. Chapter 1

**AVISO: SPOILER CAP. 515**

¡Cuanto tiempo! ¡Laetificat vuelva a la carga! Sip, la verdad que demasiado... Ya echaba yo de menos todo esto...

Bueno, no he venido aquí para dedicarme a contaros todo lo que he hecho durante esta laaaaarga ausencia (que es básicamente estudiar, estudiar y estudiar) si no para hacerle un regalo a una personita muy especial: **Cereza D Fresa-Nessy. **

Y es que no solo quiero felicitarte, tirarte de las orejas (de manera online), etc, etc... sino que además quiero agradecerte el haberme sacado de ese maldito periodo de inactividad como escritora en el que me hallaba sumida. Mil gracias. El único problema es que, debido a que las ganas de escribir se me acumularon, pues me salió el oneshot más largo de lo que esperaba... así que lo he dividido en dos capitulos. Te lo compensaré con un fic humorístico por Navidad, lo prometo.

Bueno, espero que os guste a todos y que sepáis que no es que Gaara me haya salido Ooc, sino que yo realmente creo que él podría llegar así, (bajo mucha presión, jeje)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Mashasi Kishimoto, pero no por mucho tiempo... MUAJAJAJAJA... ejem...

* * *

**MIEDO**

Odio el polvo. Lo odio. Pica, mancha y te hace estornudar. Es terriblemente irritante. Sé que no debería importarme. Sé que ahora mismo hay cosas mucho, mucho más importantes. Cosas tan importantes que algo tan terriblemente insignificante como el polvo no merecen ni siquiera mención.

Como la guerra. Odio la guerra. Miro a mí alrededor y tengo la sensación de que el mundo, todo el mundo, se ha vuelto completamente loco. Todo se mueve ahora a una velocidad vertiginosa, y creo que muchos de nosotros aun creemos que esto es una especie de sueño, o más bien pesadilla, de la que despertaremos en cualquier momento.

De repente, algo choca contra mi hombro con fuerza y me giro con el ceño fruncido, irritada por la brusquedad del golpe.

—L-lo siento, Yamanaka-san... No la había visto.

Detrás de una enorme caja de madera aparece un chico de unos doce años con los mofletes rojos, no se si debido a la vergüenza o al sofoco por cargar algo tan pesado. Mientras se balancea tratando de estabilizarse, esboza una tirante sonrisa de disculpa y, sin esperar respuesta alguna, se aleja torpemente, tratando de evitar a otras personas demasiado ocupadas como para fijarse en él.

No puedo evitar quedarme mirando como se marcha, sintiéndome enormemente miserable. Y es que al mirarle a la cara me ha sido imposible no ver la bandana plateada que cubre su frente con un kanji grabado en ella: Shinobi. Y no creo que tenga más de trece años.

Yo a su edad buscaba el color de pintauñas perfecto y soñaba con un príncipe azul. Yo a su edad me estaba presentando a los exámenes de ascenso a Chuunin. Y por aquel entonces si alguien me hubiera dicho que debía marchar a la guerra me habría reído tontamente y habría asegurado con total convicción que se trataba de un error.

Y es que es prácticamente inevitable no sentirse culpable cuando ves a esos mocosos, que apenas acaban de salir de la academia, correteando cargados con pesados bultos, o practicando su puntería entre las tiendas de campaña. Es irracional, pero no me parece justo que, mientras que yo disfruté de mis trece años con total plenitud, estos chiquillos se encuentren ante las puertas de una inminente guerra.

Reprimo un gruñido irritado y nada femenino, y vuelvo a bajar la vista hasta los mapas que Mifune-sempai me ha dado. Como miembro de la División 5, encargada de las operaciones especiales, debo tener un perfecto conocimiento del terreno. Una montaña más a la izquierda o más a la derecha en mi cabeza puede cambiarlo todo; así que repaso los mapas y las cartas una y otra vez, tratando de que hasta el más minúsculo punto quede grabado en lo más profundo de mi mente.

Y como no podía ser de otra manera, el maldito polvo vuelve a hacer acto de presencia. Lo noto cosquillear en la punta de mi nariz y después siento esa molesta y familiar picazón en mi garganta. Me gustaría evitarlo, pero me es completamente imposible. Toso violentamente varias veces hasta que al fin noto un poco de alivio. Continúo con la mirada fija en el papel porque se lo que me encontraré si levanto la vista. Puedo notarlo sin necesidad de alzar la cabeza. Varias miradas reprobatorias se han clavado en mí. En la División 5 una tos incontrolable es sinónimo de misión fallida. Se que debería hacerle caso a Kiba e ir a la zona 1 del campamento, donde se encuentra el Escuadrón de Logística Médica, a ver si hay alguien que pueda recetarme algo que evite que la más pequeña mota de polvo me haga estallar en una taque de tos, pero eso está justo rodeado por las Divisiones 1, 2 y 3, que se encuentran todas juntas ya que reúnen en ellas a los luchadores de Corto y Medio alcance. Y pasar por ahí solo significaría una cosa: Sakura.

No es que no quiera verla, más bien todo lo contrario; después de todo, sigo considerándola mi mejor amiga. Pero... maldita sea, ¡le prometí a Asuma-sensei que no dejaría que ella me ganara, ni siquiera en el amor! Y a pesar de que muchas cosas han cambiado; de que mis sentimientos por Sasuke ya no son ni remotamente parecidos, aun no puedo mirarla a la cara sin pensar que estoy decepcionando a mi sensei. Porque al fin y al cabo, es ella la que acabó formando equipo con él. La que aprendió a su lado y la que luchó a su lado. La que lo vio caer y levantarse una y otra vez. La que lo vio crecer y cambiar, quizá no precisamente para bien. La que lo vio marchar y la única que fue capaz de encontrarlo e incluso tuvo la oportunidad, remota pero presente, de regresar junto a él... Y es por eso, por todo eso, por lo que soy consciente de que si hay alguien que tiene derecho a un puesto junto a Sasuke Uchiha es ella. Y por eso, por lo que finalmente y tras muchos, muchos años, he decidido abandonar aunque prometí no hacerlo.

Asuma-sensei, si me estás mirando desde ahí arriba, espero que me entiendas... tú ya sabes que hice lo que pude.

Cuando finalmente me doy cuenta de que he repasado con la mirada el nombre del mismo río casi veinte veces, decido dejarlo todo para más tarde, en el momento en que mi mente no sea un auténtico colador. Tras enrollar los mapas y guardarlos en sus estuches, me levanto y estiro los brazos y las piernas, que se han dormido debido a la postura inclinada que había adoptado sobre el banco.

Estaba concentrada en mis estiramientos cuando su nombre llegó a mis oídos, justo una milésima antes de divisar su cabello pelirrojo entre dos tiendas situadas frente a mí

—Sí, es él...

—...Kazekage...

—...Demasiado joven...

—...Pasando revista a las tropas...

—...Gaara-sama...

Han pasado casi tres años desde la última vez que le vi, así que no puedo evitar moverme rápidamente a un punto desde el que poder verle mejor. Supongo que me puede la curiosidad.

Ha crecido bastante, y a pesar de no ser muy alto aún, tiene el aspecto fuerte de un adolescente a punto de dar el estirón de un momento a otro. Sus ojos claros que, desde que le conocí relaciono con cosas desagradables, brillan ahora con una fuerza y una determinación que impresionan, lo cual le convierte en un Comandante General muy apropiado, al transmitir con una sola mirada esa misma energía a todo el ejército. Su pelo, tan rojo como siempre es más largo, o al menos eso parece, quizá debido a que ahora rodea como un halo de fuego unas facciones mucho más angulosas. Más adultas. Más... ¿atractivas?

Reprimo una risotada sarcástica al darme cuenta de lo que acabo de pensar. Sabaku no Gaara... ¿atractivo? Realmente tiene su gracia. Rayos, no es que antes no lo fuera; es simplemente que pensaba en él como un asesino, un monstruo al que era mejor evitar, y no como un hombre más. Pero es que ahora es imposible no mirarle y pensar que a sus dieciséis años es uno de los chicos más guapos que he visto en mi vida.

Tiene la piel clara, pero tras muchas horas bajo un sol de justicia sus pómulos han adquirido un saludable tono tostado que contrasta vivamente con su cabello. Las oscuras ojeras que rodean sus ojos han disminuido considerablemente, sin llegar a desaparecer del todo; al fin y al cabo, quince años sin dormir no se recuperan de un día para otro. Y su boca... Oh, por Kami... no se si lo está haciendo a propósito o es algo natural, pero la manera en la que curva una de las comisuras en una especie de media sonrisa... es condenadamente sexy.

Espera, Yamanaka, espera... Esto de la guerra te está afectando. ¿De veras acabas de pensar que Gaara es "sexy"? Ugh... Realmente, algo en la comida no te sentó bien.

Su paso es lento y me doy cuenta de que, a pesar de no estar haciendo nada realmente importante, sus movimientos son secos y su cuerpo parece estar en continua tensión, como si estuviera en una permanente alerta. La diferencia es abismal, pero algo en su postura y sus gestos me recuerda a un ave de presa. Un halcón. En permanente tensión, con los cinco sentidos puestos en lo que le rodea, y con aire orgulloso. Mientras pasa revista a sus tropas, Sabaku no Gaara me recuerda a un halcón.

De repente empiezo a notar como me pica la nariz y, rápidamente trato de no respirar mientras me rasco irritada. Lo que me faltaba: estallar en un ataque de tos ante las mismísimas narices del Comandante General.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, pronto noto como diminutas y secas volutas de polvo pasan a través de mi garganta produciéndome un insoportable ardor. Las toses estallan desde lo más profundo de mi pecho con una violencia inusitada. Hasta ahora no habían sido más que algo molesto que irrumpía sin avisar, pero nunca fue especialmente doloroso, sin embargo esta vez... Kami-sama, si consigues que esto acabe rápido sacrificaré a la frentona en tu honor y me haré monja. Bueno, eso último no. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y pequeñas lucecitas comienzan a brillar ante mí. Las convulsiones sacuden mi cuerpo y tengo que encogerme sobre mi misma para poder soportarlas. Soy una ninja, soy una ninja, soy unaninja, soyunaninja... Los ninjas no se desmayan por un maldito ataque de tos... Soy una ninja... Siento que la cabeza me va a estallar...

Y entonces, justo antes de caer de rodillas, siento dos manos que me sujetan por la cintura y logran sostenerme justo a tiempo. Son firmes y seguras, como un salvavidas en mitad de un maremoto.

Cuando al fin logro respirar, me tambaleo con esas manos aun deteniendo mi caída. No puedo evitar echarme hacia atrás apoyándome sobre la persona que ha acudido a socorrerme. Su cuerpo es igual de firme que sus manos y sin abrir los ojos trato de normalizar mi respiración, acompasándola con la suya. Es grave y ronca pero enormemente cálida. Y calmada, muy calmada. Noto su aliento tras de mi y me doy cuenta de que huele a algo que me recuerda enormemente al... ¿pan? tostado, seco, y diría que hasta crujiente; pero increíblemente reconfortante.

Mi cabeza deja de dar vueltas al tiempo que mi pecho deja de subir y bajar atropelladamente. Intento apartarme de la persona que me sujeta, pero su agarre es firme, y con un pequeño empujón logra estabilizarme. Abro los ojos y me doy cuenta de que todos a mi alrededor me están mirando. Preferiría que me miraran reprobatoriamente, en vez de con esa mezcla de extrañeza y sorpresa que hace tambalear mi últimamente apaleado orgullo.

De repente, una enorme y peluda cabeza blanca aparece entre las piernas de varios de los shinobis que me observan, y las aparta de un empellón. Akamaru alza la cabeza hacia mí, profiriendo un suave gañido como indicándole a su dueño, que aparece tras él, mi situación. Kiba abre mucho los ojos y con rapidez se abalanza sobre mí, prácticamente arrancándome de los brazos de quien sea que me ha sostenido.

Kiba y yo nunca hemos sido grandes amigos; es más, debería decir que en la escuela le llegué a considerar, después de Naruto, la criatura más insoportable de este planeta. Pero tras unas cuantas misiones juntos en los últimos años y de ser, junto con Shino, los únicos compañeros que conozco en la División, he descubierto que, dejando de lado su tremenda efusividad, es un chico dulce y leal, con una franqueza, que aunque en ocasiones te golpea como una maza, se agradece realmente. Él ha cuidado de Hinata durante los últimos años, y parece ser que, ahora que ella se encuentra en otro escuadrón, se ha propuesto retomar su papel como guardián conmigo. Puede resultar muy cargante en ocasiones, pero también es muy agradable ver que alguien se preocupa por ti.

Sin embargo, el hecho de verle ahí delante, con la preocupación grabada en sus ojos, es realmente desconcertante... teniendo en cuenta que justo antes de ver aparecer a Akamaru iba a jurar que era Kiba el que me estaba sujetando. Quizá Shino...

—Ino, te lo digo muy en serio: tienes que ir a mirarte esa tos cuanto antes. ¿Qué pasa si luego es algo serio? Podría ser algo grave y en ese caso lo mejor es tratarlo cuanto antes. Si quieres yo puedo acompañarte, Akamaru y yo no tenemos mucho que hacer últimamente y...

El parloteo teñido de ansiedad y desasosiego de Kiba continua brotando a borbotones de su boca, hasta que una mano pálida se apoya en su hombro, apartándolo suavemente. Shino suspira antes de inclinarse de manera protectora sobre mi. No dice nada, pero su mano en mi hombro es suficiente. Chicos... No se si será el síndrome premenstrual, la tensión, el dolor de mi garganta o simplemente el agotamiento; pero tengo ganas de ponerme a llorar al darme cuenta de la cantidad de personas maravillosas que estarán siempre ahí para mi.

Pero si Shino está aquí...

—Yamanaka-san precisa atención médica. Necesita estar en perfectas condiciones de salud.

Esa voz ronca y susurrante me golpea, como si de un puñetazo se tratara, justo desde mi espalda. Las palabras han sido breves y concisas, diciendo lo que tenían que decir, sin ningún tipo de rodeo; pero de alguna manera, esas dos frases han sonado tan frías como el hielo, produciéndome un pequeño escalofrío. Kiba tuerce el gesto, contrariado, con la mirada clavada en algún punto a mis pies. Sus labios se mueven un instante, en una vibración casi imperceptible, pero de ellos no sale ningún sonido. Por el contrario, es el quedo susurro de Shino el que responde.

—En seguida, Gaara-sama.

Gaara...

Me giro lentamente y dos dagas de color aguamarina se clavan en mis ojos. Sus brazos se encuentran ligeramente extendidos hacia mí, y su cuerpo levemente inclinado como si estuviera preparado para sostenerme en cualquier momento.

Kami-sama, si esto es algún tipo de broma, no tiene ni pizca de gracia.

Sabaku no Gaara, ex-jinchuuriki, kage más joven de la historia, Kazekage de la villa Oculta de la Arena, capitán de la Cuarta División y Comandante General del ejército de la alianza Shinobi acaba de... ¿Agarrarme por la cintura? La verdad es que creo que ahora sí que voy a desmayarme...

Los dedos de Kiba se enroscan en torno a mi muñeca y tiran suavemente de mi, instándome a moverme, mientras la cabeza de Akamaru empuja mi cadera tratando de ayudar a su amo. Pero yo me he quedado clavada en el sitio, sin poder moverme, y es que esos hipnóticos ojos del color del mar me agarran con la misma fuerza con la que me agarraron sus manos antes.

Veo en ellos... nunca fui muy buena en eso de descubrir que pasa por la cabeza de una persona con solo mirarla a los ojos, pero estos ojos... estos ojos parecen estar tan cargados de historias y sentimientos, que se desbordan, dejándome leer en ellos como un libro abierto.

Hay mucho, mucho dolor; y soledad, muchísima soledad. Son como dos enormes sombras oscuras fijadas con cadenas en lo más profundo de esos ojos. Sin embargo, puedo ver como extienden vacilantes sus horribles zarcillos venenosos, tratando de adueñarse de la mente que las alberga. También hay tensión y nervios, que danzan como volutas de color rojizo de un lado a otro, impregnando, como si de tinta se tratara, todo lo que tocan. Hay orgullo y soberbia de luminosos tonos metálicos, sentados en gigantescos tronos, dominando y sometiendo todo a sus pies. Y, aunque jóvenes y temblorosos, el amor, el cariño y demás sentimientos cálidos se deslizan, cada vez más fuertes, entre el resto de ideas. Superficialmente, hay curiosidad, algo de preocupación y cierta reprobación de esa que tanto me molesta, todo dirigido hacia mi. Sin embargo no es nada de eso lo que me hace fruncir el ceño. De alguna manera hay algo enorme ahí, algo que cubre como una enorme red todo lo demás, tiñendo todos esos sentimientos con una escalofriante luz que no brilla.

Finalmente, Kiba logra arrastrarme hasta alejarme de la vista de todos. Se preocupa de guiarme lo suficientemente bien como para que yo pueda mantenerme sumida en mis pensamientos. Y cuando al fin me siento sobre uno de los taburetes que se encuentran frente a mi tienda de campaña, acompañada por el parloteo incesante de Kiba, la mano de Shino en mi hombro y los suaves gruñidos de Akamaru, me doy cuenta de que ya he logrado identificar ese sentimiento que impregnaba los ojos del Comandante General.

Miedo. Sabaku no Gaara lleva en sus ojos el miedo más atroz que he visto en mi vida.

* * *

¿Merece algún review?


	2. Chapter 2

Nuevamente, feliz cumpleaños K-Nessy!

**Disclaimer: **Snif...Todos de Kishimoto-sensei...

* * *

**CONFÍA EN MÍ…**

El kunai silba junto a mi oreja para acabar clavado en el árbol situado detrás. Lo miro un instante y finalmente deduzco que tratar de sacarlo de donde ha quedado encajado a base de fuerza bruta me va ha ser imposible completamente. Sobre todo si Kiba y Akamaru están saltando sobre mi a la vez, acompañados por sendos rugidos rabiosos. Alguien debería decirles que un ataque silencioso es mucho más eficaz que una entrada espectacular aderezada con un grito de guerra que lo único que hace es avisar a tu enemigo de tu posición, pero creo que eso es misión de los entrenadores, y no mía.

Hace ya tres días que Shizune-chan me recetó ese asqueroso jarabe que reduce la "inflamación de las vías respiratorias medias" (palabras textuales) y puedo asegurar que por muy poco apetecible que sea la dichosa medicina, el dolor de mi garganta y la tos han remitido tanto que sería capaz de beberme varios frascos de una sola sentada, mal olor incluido.

Mifume-sempai decidió apartarme del entrenamiento mientras durara el tratamiento, así que ahora trato de repasar lo más rápidamente posible los movimientos que se han impartido y aprendido durante mi ausencia, ayudada por Kiba y Shino. No son muy complicados pero me gusta repetirlos una y otra vez, hasta estar completamente segura de que me han salido a la perfección.

— ¡Descanso!

El grito de uno de los entrenadores nos obliga a detenernos. El campamento es un lugar montado a gran velocidad, así que los campos de entrenamiento son, simple y sencillamente, amplias superficies de tierra blanda y removida, que tenemos que compartir entre todas las divisiones por turnos. Así que, de alguna manera, mientras entrenan las otras Divisiones, nosotros "disfrutamos" de un merecido "descanso", todo con comillas, si tenemos en cuenta que consiste en estudiar mapas, aprender nuevas estrategias y repasar todo aquello que luego llevaremos a la práctica cuando vuelva a ser nuestro turno. Como Kiba dice: es una rutina perfectamente diseñada para que, una vez llegada la noche y nada mas llegar a nuestra cama caigamos tan profundamente dormidos, que ni siquiera una explosión pueda despertarnos; lo cual es bastante contradictorio si tenemos en cuenta que son los gritos de nuestros respectivos sub-capitanes los que nos despiertan cada mañana.

Y hoy es uno de esos días en los que, por casualidades del destino, puedo disfrutar plenamente de dos horas completas de tiempo libre antes de que Mifune-sempai pase lista por última vez antes de marcharnos a dormir. Me tomo un refresco junto con Shino y Kiba; y mientras me río de las payasadas del último, escucho sin querer los retazos de la conversación que se desarrolla a nuestro lado, entre un grupo de unos cinco chuunins.

—Sí, la rubia...

— ¿La de la coleta?

—Ajá. Es la chica a la que el Comandante abrazó.

—No la abrazó... Gaara-sama solo la sostuvo, aunque no se por qué.

—Oí que estaba enferma y él la ayudó

— ¿De veras? ¿Gaara-sama? Wow...

—Bueno, ella es joven, probablemente sea de la misma edad que el Comandante. No sería raro que...

— ¿Ella? ¿Con Gaara-sama? ¡Venga ya! ¡Shinto, deja de beber sake a escondidas, por favor!

Una riada de risas recorre el grupo y me hace sentir enormemente avergonzada el hecho de haber estado escuchando conversaciones ajenas, aunque tengan que ver conmigo. Además, he escuchado la misma conversación en todos los rincones del campamento una y otra vez así que ya no me molesta de ninguna manera. Llevo siendo la chica a la que Gaara-sama abrazó ya tres días, y creo que ya me he hecho completamente inmune. Ahora solo queda que alguien asegure haber visto como nos besábamos para ponerle la guinda al pastel.

Hace mucho calor, y pronto empiezo a notar como el bochorno nocturno hace mella en mí, embotándome el cerebro. Me levanto y me despido de los chicos, diciéndoles que voy a dar un paseo para ver si se me despeja la cabeza. Akamaru está empezando caminar sobre dos patas mientras baila con su dueño ante las risas de otros compañeros de División así que no creo que Kiba me haya escuchado. Pero el sutil asentimiento de Shino me indica que él informará al Inuzuka si pregunta por mí.

La media sonrisa plateada que la luna esboza en el cielo ilumina todo, así que puedo caminar tranquilamente entre las tiendas más alejadas de las hogueras. Lo que menos necesito ahora mismo es fuego, así que continuo alejándome del centro del campamento, en busca de aunque sea, una diminuta brisa que pueda refrescarme apropiadamente. Las enormes siluetas de las tiendas de campaña de los capitanes y demás cargos comienzan a recortarse contra el cielo nocturno ante mis ojos, y decido acercarme allí.

Los signos visibles de que una guerra va a comenzar son cada vez más abundantes. Estandartes con banderas prácticamente nuevas. Enormes caballetes que sostienen aun más enormes mapas. Kunais, shurikens y demás armas colgando de largas y gruesas cuerdas probablemente enfriándose tras una forja acelerada. Todo parece haber estallado en caos, y ahora que todo el mundo se encuentra o bien entrenando, o bien disfrutando de su tiempo libre en el centro del campamento, esta zona me recuerda a uno de esos campamentos shinobis, abandonados tras las anteriores guerras, con un aire frío y fantasmal que me pone los pelos de punta.

Del interior de una de las pocas tiendas con luz me llegan los retazos de una conversación en la que puedo distinguir la voz de Mifune-sempai, y para mi sorpresa, la de mi padre también. Debe ser algún tipo de reunión entre capitanes, pues también creo distinguir la sosegada voz de Kakashi-sensei tratando de apaciguar lo que parece una acalorada discusión. Esbozo una sonrisa divertida al oír el vozarrón autoritario de mi padre indicándole "amablemente" que no debe meterse en conversaciones ajenas.

Continuo caminando hasta llegar a la tienda más grande de todas, frente a la cual ondean, exactamente a la misma altura, las banderas de cada una de las naciones que intervienen en la guerra, como una manera de indicar que aquí todos somos iguales, que no hay nadie por encima de nadie en cuestiones de territorio. La tienda es enorme y se extiende hacia los lados como si de una casa se tratara. Es desde aquí desde donde se toman todas las decisiones y se imparten las ordenes que dirigirán el futuro de nuestro mundo; y es aquí, donde descansa nuestro Comandante General.

Inmediatamente decido alejarme. Si alguien me viera merodeando por la tienda de Kazekage-sama, con la cantidad de rumores que corren por ahí, daría pie a multitud de chismes que prefiero evitar.

Y entonces, justo cuando estoy a punto de dar la vuelta a la esquina, el ruido de algo frágil estrellándose contra el suelo, acompañado de un fortísimo golpe llega a mis oídos, haciéndome dar un respingo. Sin pararme a pensar, doy media vuelta y corro hacia la tienda, dispuesta a interrumpir lo que sea que está sucediendo ahí. Estoy a punto de apartar una de las lonas que actúan como pared, cuando me detiene un desconsolado sollozo ahogado.

Entrecierro los ojos intrigada cuando oigo la respiración agitada y desacompasada de una persona llorando. No soy de las que lloran con facilidad, pero sé que nunca es agradable que otras personas te vean en tus momentos de mayor debilidad. Quizá lo mejor sea volver con los chicos y dejar a quien sea que está pasando un mal rato, se quede a solas para tranquilizarse.

Vuelvo a saltar en el sitio cuando algo en el interior de la tienda golpea una superficie, probablemente de madera, que se resquebraja con un chasquido escalofriante. Y ese ruido que me recuerda a platos o cristales rompiéndose contra el suelo vuelve a sonar nuevamente, y esta vez, algo ente un grito y un rugido resuena en el aire, cargado de rabia y dolor. La voz que ha proferido semejante sonido no me es precisamente desconocida. Me acerco lentamente y con suavidad aparto la pesada lona, pasando al interior de la estancia. Contengo la respiración asombrada ante la caótica escena que aparece ante mis ojos.

Varias de las telas que cubrían el suelo y las paredes se encuentran rasgadas y algunas de ellas se han convertido en amasijos de hilos enredados. Absolutamente todos los muebles han sido reducidos a poco más que astillas. Un enorme armario situado al fondo ha caído hacia delante y lo que antes era su fondo, es ahora un enorme boquete. La mitad de lo que antes era una mesa de sólida madera oscura se encuentra a menos de un metro de mí, y la otra mitad asoma por debajo de un gigantesco mapa hecho jirones. Multitud de trozos de vasijas y platos de barro y de cristales se encuentran esparcidos a mis pies, regando el suelo de diminutas esquirlas brillantes que parpadean cual estrellas. Doy un paso vacilante y los cristales crujen bajo mis pies. Unos espesos goterones de color rojo oscuro tiñen algunos de los pedazos, trazando un pequeño reguero encarnado hasta el centro de la habitación, donde se está formando un charquito cada vez más grande a los pies de la persona que allí se encuentra, mirándome sorprendida.

Gaara me observa cuidadosamente con una pierna retrasada, como si se estuviera preparando para saltar sobre mí en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, y a pesar de su postura, su cuerpo se encuentra completamente relajado, con los brazos cayendo desganadamente y los hombros hundidos, como si todo él estuviera invadido por un terrible cansancio. Exactamente el mismo cansancio que veo reflejado en su rostro, y que oscurece sus ojos. Su expresión muestra una mueca de sorpresa, que sin embargo, no logra camuflar el dolor, sobre todo por culpa de esas mejillas húmedas por el llanto. Algo en su rostro me recuerda a un niño pequeño y asustado, que suplica ayuda en silencio. Y sus ojos...

Sus ojos húmedos brillan, con un millar de sentimientos pugnando por salir. Las cadenas que antes sujetaban los sentimientos de dolor y soledad ahora apenas pueden retenerlos, y sus tentáculos oscuros se pasean con total impunidad. Los nervios y la tensión se han convertido en un estallido de energía que ataca todo lo que le rodea, confiriendo a esas pupilas aguamarina una mirada frenética, que me hace pensar en un animal atrapado en un cepo. Pero lo que más destaca en esos iris, es lo que antes era una red formada por multitud de sentimientos negativos, y ahora es un huracán que arrasa con todo, derribando aquello que antes brillaba con tanta fuerza. El miedo, antes contenido, se desborda en forma de lágrimas, destruyéndolo todo a su paso.

La pena me invade y no puedo evitar dar otro paso hacia él con los brazos extendidos. Sin embargo, ese simple movimiento parece despertar algo dentro de Gaara, porque rápidamente tensa sus músculos, irguiéndose en una postura que denota seguridad y confianza, pero que ahora que me fijo, está estudiada al milímetro. Cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y alza la barbilla con orgullo. El brillante sentimiento que antes dominaba todo en la mirada del joven Kage se asoma ahora, tratando de recuperarse de la herida que las lágrimas le han infligido.

— ¿Desea algo, Yamanaka-san?— probablemente ha intentado imprimirle a su voz un tono cortante y autoritario, pero no ha podido evitar que la voz se le quebrase a mitad de frase.

Y entonces, mi cuerpo se mueve antes siquiera de que mi mente se lo ordene, sorprendiéndonos tanto a Gaara como a mi. Doy dos zancadas y mis brazos le rodean, apretándome con fuerza contra su pecho. Puedo oír a la perfección sus latidos acelerados y su respiración, que se detiene un instante debido a la sorpresa antes de volver con renovadas fuerzas. Su aroma sigue recordándome a una hogareña barra de pan, y no puedo evitar inspirar y espirar varias veces tratando de impregnarme de ese olor que me recuerda tanto a casa. Su cuerpo está rígido, y casi puedo adivinar la expresión de su cara. Yo debo parecerle, o bien una loca peligrosa o simple y sencillamente una idiota que no controla sus impulsos. La verdad es que yo apoyo lo segundo; pero tengo que alegar en mi defensa que ya se que es lo que me ha impulsado a abrazarle.

Es el miedo. Ese miedo que veo reflejado en sus ojos, que no es otra cosa que el mismo miedo que yo siento, pero un millar de veces amplificado. Es el miedo que no veo en los ojos de Kiba, ni en los de Shikamaru, ni Chouji, ni en los de la frentona, ni en ninguna de las personas a las que quiero. Porque es verdad que ellos están ahí, apoyándome en todo momento; pero es que últimamente lo que necesito no es apoyo, sino comprensión, y eso es algo que ellos no pueden darme. Es verdad que todos están asustados en lo que a la guerra se refiere, pero o bien lo ocultan muy eficazmente, o bien no es el mismo tipo de miedo que el mío. Porque mi miedo es muy especial. Es el que se siente cuando ves un kunai dirigiéndose al corazón de un amigo. El que sientes cuando eres consciente de que ahora mismo, vayas a donde vayas ni tú ni nadie estaréis a salvo. El que te recuerda que no puedes estar seguro de que todo estará en su sitio cuando vuelvas a casa. El que te hace vacilar y dudar cuando tu mano debe ser firme. Ese miedo que te paraliza y que sin embargo no está enfocado en protegerte a ti, sino a los otros. Ese es el miedo que yo veo oscureciendo la mirada de Sabaku no Gaara.

Estoy a punto de apartarme avergonzada con miles de disculpas preparadas, cuando un sonido similar a un sollozo, suena un poco más arriba de mi oreja derecha. El cuerpo de Gaara se estremece un instante y yo alzo la cabeza para mirarle. Su mano cubre sus ojos pero puedo ver como las lágrimas continúan cayendo. Eso me hace sonreír de pura alegría. Una gota de algo más espeso que las lágrimas cae sobre mi mejilla. En el dorso de su mano, desde el dedo anular hasta la muñeca, veo una fina cicatriz que no deja de gotear sangre. Ciertamente me sorprende, ya que he oído que la arena le protege automáticamente de todo daño; pero supongo que en el frenesí de su ira no fue consciente de que estaba obligando a la arena a retroceder.

Me separo de él y tirando suavemente de su otra mano, le arrastro hasta el fondo, donde a través de una tela rasgada puedo ver un pequeño cuarto. Me siento en la pequeña cama y él me imita sin mediar palabra. Cojo el rollo de venda que siempre llevo metido en el bolsito de los kunais y, tras limpiar un poco la herida le vendo la mano. Me concentro en mi tarea y evito levantar la mirada, porque puedo notar su mirada en mi nuca.

—...erlo

Un quedo susurro llega a mis oídos y entonces sí alzo la cabeza para mirarle. Con la mano que tiene libre se ha secado las lágrimas, pero sus ojos aun siguen brillantes; lo cual, sumado a su expresión solemne, le hace parecer enormemente atractivo.

Oh, vamos, Yamanaka, ¡céntrate!

—Perdona ¿qué has dicho?

—No puedo hacerlo

— ¿Hacer el qué?— la verdad es que me ha pillado desprevenida.

—Esto. Ser... Estar al cargo de algo tan grande. Tener tanta... responsabilidad.

Vaya... Es el mayor número de frases seguidas que le he oído decir y algo en la franqueza con la que lo dice me recuerda a Kiba. Eso me hace sonreír.

—Claro que sí. Te han escogido a ti porque eres el mejor para hacer esto. El más apropiado. ¿No crees que si hubieran considerado que no valías, ahora mismo alguno de los otros kages estaría en tu lugar?

—Se equivocaron

La rotundidad con la que lo dice me cabrea enormemente.

—Escúchame Gaara— él gira la cabeza y yo aprieto su antebrazo para llamar su atención— ¡Escúchame! ¿Quieres que te diga porqué estás ahí? Estás ahí porque tú eres la persona que con una sola mirada y una sola palabra será capaz de movilizar naciones —El hecho de saber que lo que estoy diciendo es cierto hace que mi voz cobre fuerza, aun con esos profundos ojos clavados en mi— Estás ahí porque, de todos ellos eres el que más se preocupa; el que más reticencias tendría en enviar a tus soldados a una misión suicida. Estás ahí porque ese miedo que sientes hará que, llegado el momento, tengas la fuerza suficiente para llevarnos a la victoria.

Puff... Bravo, Yamanaka, bravo... Si lo hubieras ensayado no te habría salido mejor. La expresión curiosa en el rostro de Gaara no tiene precio, y ahora es cuando más me doy cuenta de se juventud. Sus quince años encajan mucho mejor con esa mueca.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto?

"¿Por qué?" pregunta... ¡Ja! Porque decírtelo a ti es una manera de reprochármelo a mi misma.

—Porque lo necesitas. Porque es lo que creo. Porque es la verdad.

—Permíteme el beneficio de la duda

¡Wow! el Señor de Hielo tiene sentido del humor. En una noche le he visto llorar y confesar su debilidad, le he visto hacer un amago de broma ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Un chiste?

— ¿Hacemos un trato?

—Un... ¿trato?

—Ajá— las palabras salen de mi boca antes incluso de pensarlas— Dado que tu no confías en ti mismo, y yo no confío en mi misma... No confíes en ti. Tú confía en mí. Y entonces yo confiaré en ti. —Suena tan extraño que me veo obligada a sacudir la cabeza— Es un trato justo.

—No confío en mi, sino en tí...

—Exacto— la verdad es que me siento bastante orgullosa de mi conclusión— como a ambos nos resulta imposible tener autoconfianza, pero no tanto confiar en otras personas, le cedemos nuestra confianza al otro… y asunto solucionado.

Entonces él sonríe. Con una sonrisa amplia y auténtica. Y no se porque, pero ver esa sonrisa me hace sentir tan inmensamente feliz, tan llena de fuerza, que ya podía presentarse aquí Madara Uchiha ahora mismo, que me lo comería con patatas.

— ¿Aceptas?

—... —vacila un instante y entonces un sonido similar a un gruñido de Akamaru, que logro identificar como una risa brota de sus labios— Acepto.

Últimamente no entiendo muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, ahora tampoco entiendo porque esa simple palabra me hace sentir tan dichosa.

— ¡Genial! Entonces solo nos queda sellar el trato —no puedo evitar bromear. La verdad es que tras la tensión que acabo de vivir esto es como un soplo de aire— ¿Qué prefieres? Un contrato, un pacto de sangre, un escupitaj...

Y es entonces, en este segundo, de este minuto, de este día, de este mes, de este año, cuando sucede la cosa más impresionante, alucinante, asombrosa y todos los sinónimos posibles, de mi vida.

Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage de Suna, se inclina a la velocidad del rayo y antes de que yo pueda reaccionar planta en mis labios el beso más dulce que nadie me ha dado jamás.

El mundo parece detenerse cuando nos separamos y entonces puedo verlo. El dolor, la soledad, el miedo... Todo sigue ahí, pero lo que ahora inunda esos ojos tan maravillosos es un sentimiento cálido y pleno, que me graba a fuego en la mente una sola frase:

"Estoy enamorada de Sabaku no Gaara"

Y lo peor es que no se por qué, ni cómo, ni cuándo... Bueno, eso aproximadamente sí. Pero ahora todo eso es lo de menos, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que me a cogido por la cintura exactamente de la misma manera que hace tres días y me está besando como no me han besado nunca.

Tras lo que me parecen los segundos más maravillosos de mi vida nos separamos con un suspiro. Y sus palabras son suaves, pero quedan grabadas en mi corazón como si fueran una confesión de amor:

—Ya está… trato sellado.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Se acepta cualquier tipo de crítica, mientras sea constructiva ¿ok?

:3 ¿Review?


End file.
